Story Challenge: Hero On Strike
by Writer's Obsession
Summary: A story challenge for those interested in writing it: Amity Park is sick and tired of the constant ghosts attacks, high property damage, and most of all its self-proclaimed hero. Eventually, Danny has enough as well. Let's see how well Amity fairs without its only hero. More details are inside.


**Plot:**

It's been a year and a half since Danny got into the Accident, and everything has only gotten worse for the halfa. Ghosts never seem inclined to give him a break -nor does his own parents, other hunters, or even his teachers and any other 'concerned' adult. But that's not the worse part -no, all that he could deal with. The ghosts are assholes, the hunters idiots, his parents and other adults are simply mislead and ignorant (it's not really their fault...) The world is full of jerks and idiots alike, no one can escape them in life, so, yes, Danny can deal with them. He isn't a hero for their sakes. _Who _he's a hero for are the civilians. You know that sayings that "kindness is its own reward"? Well, that's especially true Danny. Danny _likes_ helping people. He loves that warm and fuzzy feeling he gets when he saves someone, even is they don't know it themselves.

Only...Only it seems like the civilians don't feel the same.

Sure, there was a period of time where the town seemed grateful for all of Danny's hard work, with him capturing and re-capturing the bad ghosts. But that time as long since passed.

Amity Park is sick and tired of ghosts, sick and tired of the daily property damage and attacks, and most of all sick and tired of its self-proclaimed hero. All the the preaches that hunters, his parents, any other anti-ghosts organizations/protesters, and Vlad sprouts certainly don't help either.

_"Evil," _they call him.

_"Good for nothing! Ruined my property!" _they shout.

_"Should have just stayed in hell," _others tell themselves.

_"All ghosts are ruled by their Obsession. Phantom is obviously Obsessed with attention,"_ his parents lie. _"There's no doubt in our minds that he's the one that sends the other ghosts after us, all so that he can swoop in and 'save' the day! He's feeding on our positive emotions! If we get rid of him the other ghosts will disappear too!" _

Well.

Danny is barely scraping by in school. There's no way he's going to be accepted into university and become an astronaut. Only gets a few hours of sleep per night. The majority of his free time is eaten up by, if not fighting ghosts and running from hunters, then detentions, scattered homework, and lectures from multiple adults on 'responsibility.' And of course squeezing any extra sleep that he can. Worse, he's dragging his friends down with him.

_"Go away, you faker! We don't need you!" _they scream at him.

Well. Who is he to overstay his welcome?

Danny can deal with a lot of crap. Assholes and bullies are inconvenient at best and irritating at worst. Hunters are the same. So are all the adults, in fact. Danny is a tough cookie. He can deal with the physical pain that he receives everyday. Some days are better than others. He knows he does good and that's enough for him. Danny isn't a hero for any attention -in fact, it makes him uncomfortable- he's no Amorpho, after all. He's a hero because he genuinely likes to help people. (And, okay, maybe he's feeling some guilt for making the portal work in the first place...)

At least his generation is on his side, even if it's only Phantom's, right? He even has his own 'Phandom'!

But he can't stay at home any longer. He can recall his parents lecturing Jazz and him on ghosts ever since he could remember. But it's only getting worse and worse, with no sign of ever getting better. They aren't just lecturing and showing off their shinny new inventions anymore. Now they're lecturing, teaching, going out with Jazz and him and _demonstrating _how to hunt ghosts. On weak-level, innocent, minding-their-own-business ghosts. Many are green blobs. One was a _child. _A terrified child that Danny only _just _managed to set free before his parents brought out their..._Tools. _

Danny can't live with them anymore. He can't stomach any more talks on how utterly _evil _and _unfeeling _ghosts are, on how his parents _can't wait _to finally dissect one. _Especially _that good-for-nothing Phantom!

Jazz tries to talk some sense into their parents, but they never listen. Only assume that they're under some sort of brain-wash.

_"It has to be that blasted __Phantom!" _his Dad shakes his meaty fist. _"He has you and all the other children under his spell, because of his Obsession! Don't worry, Jazzy-pants, your mother and I will destroy that ghost and set you and your brother free! No body messes with_ my _family!_"

So Danny spends as many nights as he possibly can over at Tucker or Sam's. It's not like his parents notice, with now preoccupied they are with driving away Amity Park's number one Enemy.

Danny can deal with a lot.

One day, though...One day he just _can't. _Everyone has their limits.

All it took -the straw that broke the camel's back- was some classmates wearing 'Anti-Phantom' shirts.

Well. Fine, then. They don't want him? Okay. Consider him gone then.

Let's see how well they fair without him.

**Rules:**

**1\. **This is _not _a crack!fic.

**2\. **Try to keep all characters reasonably in character.

**3\. **Danny is _not _to become Dan or otherwise evil. (Don't forget that Dan is half of Vlad.) Danny isn't to reject his ghost half either. He doesn't hate his ghost half, he's simply so very _done _with the constant attacks and the ungrateful behaviour of the town.

**4\. **Phantom-Planet doesn't or hasn't happened.

**Suggestions:**

***** Have some of the would-be bad ghosts personally take offence with the town's treatment of Danny. Like Johnny, Kitty, Ember, Youngblood, and Poindexter. Furthermore, have them attack the town just to show Amity Park what they have without their hero.

*** **Other story titles, aside from _Hero On Strike, _are: _Be Careful What You Wish For, Waiting For A Hero, Amity Park's Biggest Mistake, Left In The Dust, _and _Fool Me Once, Shame On You. _

**_Please review or message me if you're interested in accepting._**

**_(I can be your beta if you want.)_**


End file.
